John Silver goes to NCIS
by RM-Keyblade-Mistress
Summary: After leaving the RLS Legacy, Silver goes to a New world to have a job to help him set things strait in life.
1. New Member

After Silver left the RLS Legacy, he sought to change his life, from being a pirate, to help people. So he went to U.S.A. to be part of NCIS.

Gibbs, an old friend of Silver, waits for his arrival, "You're late again John."

"Sorry Jethro, I was on my way here from the RLS Legacy after the trip to Treasure Planet." Silver apologized to Gibbs by handing him an expensive gold watch that he found at Treasure Planet.

Gibbs smiled, "Its ok. C'mon the Director wants to see you in person. I told him a lot about you."

Silver gulped and thought, "I hope the Director, Gibbs is talking about, likes me and doesn't know I'm a Pirate."

Few minutes later at the Director's office. A dark-skinned man was reading the Montressor papers, "Looks like that young boy got his dream of being one of the Interstellar Academy students."

He sees Gibbs coming in with Silver. Leon Vance rose up, "Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at Leon, "Director Vance. This is my ol' friend, John Silver."

Silver looked at the Montressor newspaper and hopes Leon doesn't know he was on the paper. Vance looked at Silver, "You must be the new agent, I'm Leon Vance, but call me Director Vance. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs has told me a lot about you, and you know now that he's going to be your boss for now on."

Silver shook Director Vance's hand, "It's a pleasure. And yes I know Jethro is going to be my boss."

Director Vance smiled, "Good. You're dismissed."

Silver and Gibbs left the room and went to their desks. Tony was trying to buy a Solar Surfer, "Dang, not on sale."

Ziva goes to Tony's desk, "Didn't get your toy?"

Tony growled and glared at Ziva, "Ziva, the Solar Surfer isn't a toy; it's a board that is powered by the sun."

Ziva went back to her desk, "Still it's a toy, Tony."

"Guys! Don't argue about that, Tony, I already bought a Solar Surfer now, and I'm giving it to you when it comes." Said McGee holding a pencil and paper.

Gibbs and Silver walked in their study place, "Tony, Ziva, and McGee! Attention!"

Ziva, Tony, and McGee were startled and they stand up and looked at Gibbs, but their eyes were on Silver. Tony chuckled, "Boss, who's this newbie?"

Silver was insulted by what Tony said and his cyborg eye turned red, "I'm John Silver."

Tony looked at his computer and gasped, "Captain John Silver?! A Pirate?!"

Ziva covered Tony's mouth with a sock from Tony's desk, "Sorry about him. He likes to insult new people. I'm Ziva David. Welcome to NCIS, John Silver."

Silver chuckled, "Just call me Silver. Only Gibbs could call me John."

"That's true, John." Said Gibbs.

Tony coughed out the sock and said, "Sorry about that. I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. But call me Tony or DiNozzo. Either's fine with you."

McGee shook Silver's hand, "I'm Tim McGee, but call me McGee."

Gibbs smiled, "It's a good thing for you DiNozzo, John is going to be your partner."

"What?!" Silver and Tony gasped.

"That's what the Director told me before I got John here." Gibbs explained.

Tony protest, "I'm not working for that Ursid Cyborg Pirate!"

Ziva placed a DIRTY sock in Tony's mouth, "Shut it Tony. Gibbs, can Silver be my partner?"

Gibbs sighed, "If it's okay with the Director."

Ziva went to Director Vance to ask him a question. Silver found his desk and sat down, "Man, I'm exhausted."

Just then, Gibbs got a phone call, "Hello."

Silver was curious, who could be on Gibbs' phone? The Director? The Police? He shook his head and tried to concentrate. He saw Ziva come back, "Silver, looks like you're my partner."

Gibbs hanged up the phone, "Pack your things guys, we got a case."

Silver stand up, "Where?"

Gibbs sighed, "You're not going to believe me for where I'm going to tell you at."

Ziva helped Silver, "Just answer, Gibbs. Where is the case at?"

Gibbs stood up and walked to Silver, "Montressor."

Silver's eyes grew wide, "Rebekah?!"

McGee looked at Silver, "Who's Rebekah?"

Tony spit the sock out, "Don't you remember McGee, she lives in Destiny Islands, she helped us on the case here of the murder of the gambler in Florida."

"Oh I remember now." McGee said standing up packing his things.

Silver was worried, of what happened to Rebekah, his cousin. "Let's go."

Silver said something out loud while getting his things, "If something happened to Rebekah, I'll never forgive meself."

Ziva, McGee, and Tony gasped, "She's your cousin!?"

Silver turned and look at the agents, "Yes. She's my cousin's daughter."

Gibbs looked at Silver, "The person that called was Rebekah. She said something was killing one of her friends."

Silver really got worried. Ziva placed her hand on Silver's cyborg shoulder that was connected to his cyborg arm, "Don't worry, Rebekah will be fine. Trust me."

Silver got confidence back from Ziva. "Thank ye Ziva."

Gibbs got the car ready, but Silver stopped Gibbs, "Should we take a Solar car, Montressor is in the Etherium. North-east from here."

"Good idea Silver." Tony proclaimed in sarcasm.

Ziva kicked Tony and he fell inside the car, "OW! Ziva, what did you that for?!"

"That's for talking sarcasm to Silver, jerk." Ziva exclaimed.

McGee and Silver laughed, "You deserved that one Tony."

"Yeah." Silver replied laughing.


	2. Beginning the Case

As soon as Silver, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer arrived at Montressor, Gibbs introduced Ducky and Palmer to Silver, but Silver's cyborg ear detected Rebekah's crying, "I can hear Rebekah crying."

Gibbs looked at Silver, "Can you show us where she is? That way we could find the victim."

The crew went to where Rebekah is, The Benbow Inn. Silver gulped, "I'm not sure I should go in there."

Tony chuckled, "Why not, Silver? Ya got in trouble by Captain Amelia?"

Silver looked at Tony, "How do you know that?!"

Tony sighed, "I looked at the newspaper."

Sarah opened the door, "Are you Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes ma`am." Gibbs replied.

Rebekah ran to the door and she saw Silver with them, "Silver?!"

Silver smiled and open his arms wide, "What are ya expecting, the tooth fairy? Nah, come here, lass."

Rebekah hugged Silver and started to cry, "Its Scroop, he's alive. HE came here and murdered Jim!"

Ducky looked at Sarah, "Mrs. Hawkins, may I go inside to take the body for inspection?"

Sarah nodded her head, "Yes sir. Follow me."

Ducky followed Sarah to Jim's room. Silver calmed Rebekah down, "It's going to be okay, we'll find Scroop and put him in jail."

Rebekah looked at Silver and wiped her tears, "Really?"

"Yes Rebekah." Tony said handing her a tissue. "Dry those tears, you're a brave girl."

Ziva was shocked, "Is it me, or did Tony sound sensitive?"

Tony smiled, "It's just you Ziva."

Ducky and Palmer came out with Jim's body and put it in the Solar Van, "Silver, DiNozzo, find some evidence before we leave."

Silver and Tony both said, "Yes Ducky."

Silver and Tony both had Zip lock bags and cameras to take evidence. Tony looked at the blood stains on the carpet, "Did you find anything Silver?"

Silver looked and saw Scroop's Dagger, "Yes DiNozzo. I found evidence!"

Silver placed the Dagger into the bag and came out of Jim's Room and he sees Morphy, "Morph?"

Morphy woke up from crying and smiled, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Tony came in the room, "What is that?!"

Silver smiled, "This is me pet morph, Morphy. I saved him on Protus 1."

"Wow. I wish I can have a morph." Tony said in amazement.

"I promise I'll get you one Tony." Silver smiled and walked outside and gave the evidence to Gibbs.

Gibbs raised his hand, "Give that to Abby when we get back to NCIS."

Silver put the bag, holding the dagger inside, in his pocket, and he feels Rebekah holding his good hand, "Rebekah, what is it?"

Rebekah looked at Silver, "Can I come with you, Silver?"

Silver smiles, "Sure thing Rebekah. Since you did help them on one case, maybe you could join NCIS."

Rebekah smiled, "Yeah. That's my dream."

Palmer walked to Silver, "We have to go now, Silver."

Rebekah got in the van and sat next to Tony and Silver. Tony pat Rebekah's back saying, "Welcome back to NCIS, Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled and cuddled on Silver, "Thank you Tony. I'm glad to be back on NCIS to help you on this one."

She opened her locket and sighed, "Why did Scroop had to kill Jim. It's not fair."

"Scroop was suppose to be dead, Rebekah. Back at Treasure Planet, I heard Scroop screaming when the Anti-Gravitation system got turned off. That was the last time I seen him." Silver exclaimed.

Suddenly the Solar car and Solar van stopped at NCIS. Silver, Gibbs, and Rebekah went to Ducky's office. Ducky looked at Rebekah, and Silver, "This isn't good at all."

Silver looked at Ducky, "What do you mean by that, Ducky?"

Ducky started to explain by pointing at the wounds, "See these marks on his chest, those were from that dagger you found in his room, Silver. And the stomach, that had to be a big cut that's too deep to fix."

Gibbs looked at Silver, "Rebekah, Silver, go to Abby's office and tell her about this and show her the evidence. Rebekah, I notice you got a Caf-Pow drink for Abby. She'll like that."

Rebekah smiled, "Of course Gibbs."

Few minutes later, Silver and Rebekah walked to Abby's office, and Rebekah knocked the door, "Abby, not this again. Open the door."

Abby looked and opened the door, "Rebekah! Your back! Did you get that drink?"

Rebekah smiled and hold a large coup of Caf-Pow, "Yes I did, Abbs. This is my cousin John Silver, he's new here. Also, he's the new member here."

Abby hugged Silver, "Congrats. So, give me the dirt."

Silver smiled, "A young boy, in his early twenties, three stabs in the chest, one HUGE slice on his stomach."

Abby smiled, "Very good, Silver. Not bad for a rookie. Now, do you have the evidence?"

Silver handed Abby a bag that has a dagger, "Here ya go Abby."

Abby smiled, "I'll call you when I'm finish examining it."

Silver and Rebekah left the room to be with Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Tony.


End file.
